


The Group Chat Equivalent of Tangled Earphone Wires

by GodOfTravellers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Sort of - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is LGBTQ, Author is trans, Because that's a tag that's correct but it's not that important, But also, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Character with ADHD, Chatting & Messaging, Deaf Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, First Try Writing A Character With ADHD But I'm Trying, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, I MEAN SOME OF THEM ARE FROM A FANGANRONPA, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Let Me Know If I've Messed Up With ADHD/Gender/DID Etc, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Memes, Original Character has DID, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Sort Of Messaging App, Teen for Humour and possible triggers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wow that's a yikes set of tags, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfTravellers/pseuds/GodOfTravellers
Summary: I made a chatfic for my OCs leave the tf alone(and hey if my friends read this, Identity Theft and The Bros am I right)(also I'm sorry for making you read this garbage)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Group Chat Equivalent of Tangled Earphone Wires

_**Himitsu Uso created Group Chat "New Circle of Hell But With Actual Magic-Users Not Fake Witches"** _

_**Himitsu Uso added 11 people** _

_**1:07 am** _

**Himitsu:** It is 1 am and I know you're all here get online cowards

 **Kyandi:** shut up i'm asleep wdym

 **Akira:** sry my guy our mistake

 **Himitsu:** fr fr😔

 **Lestari:** Go to sleep you guys have school tomorrow.

 **Akira:** shut up dad we're all struggling with that

 **Kyandi:** if we could sleep we would

 **Kyandi:** tho I am asleep. clearly

 **Himitsu:** Also ur online too

 **Lestari** **:** But I don't have school.

 **Akira:** still unhealthy tho ur bf gonna be angy

 **Himitsu:** Our_Fake_Dad_Collapses_Out_Of_Sleep_Deprivation_Again.mp3

 **Kyandi:** why do i think that is asmr

 **Akira:** ok cryptid maybe u should go to sleep

Kyandi: hahahaha no 😎

 **Lestari:** You guys will be the death of me

 **Akira:** sry dad

 **Kyandi:** sorry dad

 **Himitsu:** Sorry Dad

 **Lestari:** Go to sleep

 **Himitsu:** Only if you do as well >:(

 **Akira:** uhh yh i'll try if u do as well dad

 **Kyandi:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so will i

 **Lestari:** You guys should really stop making deals randomly.

 **Ariel:** YOU SELL YOUR SOUL _**ONE TIME**_

 **Lestari:** Yes thank you Ariel we know.

 **Ariel:** 😎😎

 **Lestari:** But sure if you guys sleep so will I.

 **Himitsu:** DEAL

 **Kyandi** **:** welp i guess we leave

 **Kyandi:** cya var

 **Ariel:** Farewell comrades. I will see you on the other side.

 **Akira:** ariel was in a fight against demons and was never the same

 **Ariel:** My friend became a half ghost ok it was a trip

_**Himitsu Uso and 3 others are offline** _

**Ariel:** And then, there was one (1)

_**Ariel is offline** _

_**Group Chat "The Withering Clown Hoard" - > Members: Ariel Var, Akira Natsu, Kyandi Kokkaku, Himitsu Uso, Shou Chiba** _

_**1:23 am** _

**Ariel:** No way you guys went offline

 **Akira:** pffffft hell nah we didn't

 **Kyandi:** i might against my will but like that's a-okay

 **Himitsu:** wait how come u don't get told 2 sleep ariel

 **Ariel:** elf magic means many things. example: i only need 4 hours sleep as opposed to a humans 8. 4 hours is a 'long rest' in which i can also change my biological gender. it's wild out here you guys should sell your souls and become elves and join me.

 **Akira:** i think i transcended reality from reading that

 **Ariel:** Warlock magic, I tell you

 **Himitsu: S** ometimes I forget ariel is a warlock elf then he says that

 **Ariel:** jokes on you i'm a girl today apparently

 **Kyandi:** that sounds like it was completely accidental

 **Ariel:** i did it intentionally but i also forget i'd done it and woke up and was like: "welp sure is a good thing i'm called ariel"

 **Himitsu:** Honestly your life is just wack

 **Akira:** sometimes i'm like "wow ariel's life seems gr8" and then i remember the wars and demons and i just [WhenSomeoneSpeaksToKyandi.jpeg](https://i.imgur.com/4pL4Xqp.jpg)

 **Kyandi:** i'm offended but i won't argue

 **Ariel:** Yeah bits are pretty cool and then others are giving idiots immensly powerful weapons and not explaining what they are.

 **Himitsu:** all sounds kinda cool tho

**Shou:** _Delta is ghost like 85% certain that's some sort of safety violation_

**Akira** : feriwhgfjerbn wHAT

 **Shou:** she tldo me off :)

 **Shou:** mmmmmmkay byeeeeeeeeeee

_**Shou Chiba is offline** _

**Ariel:** spiritual posts from the system make me realise we all need to either eat or sleep

 **Kyandi:** i

_**Kyandi Kokkaku is offline** _

_**Ariel Var is offline** _

**Himitsu: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

_**Himitsu Uso is offline** _

_**Akira Natsu is offline** _

_**===** _

_**8:03 am** _

_**Shou Chiba is online** _

**Shou:** I don't know which one of y'all wrote that but I'm coming for your memes - 🎼

_**Shou Chiba is offline** _

_**Group Chat "New Circle of Hell But With Actual Magic-Users Not Fake Witches" - > Members: Ariel Var, Akira Natsu, Sano Natsu, Himitsu Uso, Shou Chiba, Kyandi Kokkaku, Yoshiko Nii, Knight, Heart, Cobra, Witch** _

_**9:07 am** _

**Nii:** i'm too dumb for this ;-;

 **Nii:** why do i need so many different words for "hello" >:((((

 **Knight:** OH WORM

 **Knight:** This class s u c k s and Hattori is asleep

 **Nii:** i miss youuuuu come back to my side of the class

 **Knight:** If I could I would pIease Iet me

_**Shou Chiba is online** _

**Shou:** Isn't Hattori the _teacher_? -🖋

 **Knight:** lmao yeah she's really tired

 **Knight:** imma start teaching the class

 **Nii** : wait your gonna wat

 **Shou:** Is... is he really doing it? -🖋

 **Nii:** HOLY HECK HE IS JDFEIWFJ

_**Knight is offline** _

**Nii:** TrueTeaching.mp3

**Shou:** Oh my. -🖋

 **Nii:** ikr knight's a legend

 **Nii:** low-key i'm learning some stuff from it

 **Nii:** wait haruto aren't you gonna tell us off for being on our phones

 **Shou:** I... would do, if we weren't doing the same thing. Somehow we ended up on the roof in the garden and I don't know how we got here or how to unlock this door. -🖋

 **Nii:** w o t

 **Shou:** Whoever was fronting put the keys somewhere and I don't know where. -🖋

 **Nii:** do u... want some help?

 **Shou:** What are you planning on doing? -🖋

 **Nii:** i have the keys to there as well because i like the plants they make me happy

 **Shou:** Please help it's been half an hour and no one will answer me as to why we're here. -🖋

 **Nii:** k ill be right there

_**Yoshiko Nii is offline** _

_**Shou Chiba is offline** _

_**===** _

_**12:04 pm** _

**Kyandi:** alexa, why am i having a meltdown in the boys bathroom, i cannot remember a n y t h i n g ?

 **Cobra:** teacher forgot alchohol = bad, brought it in for cooking, kyandi.exe has stopped responding, teach tries to help, u panic and run out, i'm currently trying to find u

 **Kyandi:** gee i love catering why did i take it

 **Kyandi:** hhhhhhh there's someone outside the room _**GO AWAY >:(((**_

 **Cobra** : if ur in the 3rd floor boys bathroom it's legit just me

 **Kyandi:** hhhhhhh there's you outside the room _**IT'S ME PLEASE HELP :((((**_

 **Kyandi:** hello

 **Kyandi:** no i don't wanna talk irl i'm going to keep messaging

 **Kyandi:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no touchy

 **Kyandi:** thx i'll be fine

 **Kyandi:** i don't wanna go back so i won't i'm heading to the roof

 **Kyandi:** wait my dog

 **Kyandi:** yes please bring my dog here then i'll go to the roof i'll see you later

_**Kyandi Kokkaku is offline** _

_**Cobra is offline** _

_**===** _

_**5: 24 pm** _

_**Lestari Solar is online** _

**Lestari:** Are you alright now?

_**Kyandi Kokkaku is online** _

**Kyandi: y** eah but it turns out teach disagrees that alchohol is nasty

 **Kyandi:** i don't care if you like wine ogasawara that doesn't just thanos snap away my trauma

 **Lestari:** Please schedule a meeting with the councillor.

 **Kyandi:** i

 **Kyandi:** maybe

_**Sano Natsu is online** _

**Sano:** If you've had an awful day _**CLAP YOUR HANDS**_

 **Sano:** *Aggressive clapping*

 **Sano: I** f you've had an awful day ** _CLAP YOUR HANDS_**

 **Kyandi:** *C L A P*

 **Sano:** If you've had an awful day and you really are in pain, if you've had an awful day **_C L A P Y O U R H A N D S_**

_**Shou Chiba is online** _

**Shou:** *clapclapclapclapclap* - ♥️

 **Kyandi:** so what went down with my two fellow clowns today

 **Sano:** "sir i cannot play volleyball i have a fucked up spinal chord" + doctors note = still having to play volleyball and being in pain for like way too long

 **Sano:** What about you Shou?

 **Shou:** "yes sir i am AWARE that i was here last lesson and yes i am AWARE that i didn't have a stutter and talked like a prissy but i still DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST LESSON" - ♥️

 **Shou:** "AND NO I CANNOT JUST HAND OVER CONTROL TO WHOEVER WAS HERE LAST G O A W A Y" >:( - ♥️

 **Shou:** i am not alone at the front who is here with me - ♥️

 **Lestari:** ...I assume that you three won't complain to the school?

 **Shou:** nah dude, ours got resolved when Witch stepped in. - ♥️

 **Sano:** I'll talk to the nurse but all in all it was just them not believing the doctor's note which... Understandable, people fake them a lot.

 **Kyandi:** I will if it happens again because that was a teacher with the ability to warn me who ended up causing a flashback and panic attack because they wanted to drink some wine with their food.

_**Cobra is online** _

**Cobra:** once u left the class started going o f f and i'm like 96% certain that we scarred that supply teacher idk if she'll make the same mistake again

 **Kyandi:** I'm still gonna complain actually

 **Kyandi:** I haven't been this angry since the guy in my homeroom exploded part of the science lab

 **Shou:** you mean the one you like

 **Kyandi:** Whoever wrote that, kindly stop

 **Shou:** when i work out who did i'll pass that on my head is ow i'm going to get a drink of w a t e r

_**Shou Chiba is offline** _

**Kyandi:** I'm going to write an email

_**Kyandi Kokkaku is offline** _

_**Cobra is offline** _

_**Lestari Solar is offline** _

_**Sano Natsu is offline** _

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading but like why did you


End file.
